A girl with attitude
by Darkest15
Summary: I know title sucks, basically this is about bella and Alec. She is taken back to the Volturi againts her will  sorry if I spell anything wrong in the summary or the story  She starts to hate all vampires. Then she finds out her mate IS one.
1. Chapter 1

**First twilight fanfic. Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once so remember it! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT IT IS OWNED BY THE AUTHOR!**

**Fair warning Bella is based on my attitude ~_~**

**Alec's Pov~**

I kneeled down in front of my three masters with my right hand fisted over my unbeating heart, my head was bowed in submission "you called me master" I directed my question towards Aro. He seemed to be the one always in charge while Caius and Marcus sat in their chairs staring out a window or lost deep in thought, I had always wondered how they managed to be so lost in thought but still be able to answer questions and finish all their work. I snapped back into attention instantly as Aro clapped his hands together gleefully,

"Alec, I need you to go to forks and watch our sweet Bella then after two months bring her back to us" I nodded my head and left the throne room in a rush of wind, leaving behind a grinning Aro and slightly amused Marcus.

**Bella's Pov~ (starting from New moon when edward ditches her, *whacks edward with baseball bat* Damn you!)**

"Bella we're leaving" I looked at him with a confused expression I mean I had only just gotten back from the hospital and not to mention my little stunt nearly gave Charlie a heart attack and now I'm grounded, it's not like I can up and dissapear again for no reason. What if Charlie found me what was I suppose to say, I opened my mouth to start my ramble when Edward stopped me "Carlise is saying he's 33! when we got here he said he was 30, people will start noticing he hasn't aged a day!" my heart started to break slowly and I could feel the crack crawling through it. "When you say we..."

"I mean me and my family" he said it so coldly and without emotion that I almost broke down and cried at that moment, his face was stony and cold and I couldn't see any emotion in his eyes. My hands were shaking so badly I had to clench them together to stop them.

"You don't want me to come?" he sighed and dragged his hand through his hair angrily "I don't want you! your just a useless human I only went out with you so that I could play with you!" I stifled a gasp and instantly my anger raged inside me like a monster raising its head. I drew back my hand angrily and clenched it into a fist and then punched him as hard as I could in his ugly face, "Im a toy am I!" I screamed fiercly through my clenched teeth ignoring the pain in my limp hand as much as possible. I flicked my hair in his face and then stormed out of the forest and back into my house. I couldn't believe that jerk had the audacity to even pull that stunt with me!.

**A's Pov~ (again)**

I had to hold back my snicker as Bella punched Edward in the face, even though I knew it would hurt her more I couldn't help but silently cheer her as she yelled at him through her teeth each word dripping with venom. I watched as she stormed out of the forest and into her house with an attitude no human had ever shown to a vampire before, I watched edwards face and before I knew it he was sprinting towards the house with angry eyes and bared fangs. I instantly stood up and ran after him, I tackled him into the outside part of the house which caused a giant hole in her lounge area. I threw Edward away as an enraged Bella stormed down the stairs, her gaze flitted between me and edward then back again before finally settling her glare on edward. I was lucky it wasn't aimed at me because a glare like that could make Aro himself tremble in fear. It was probably the deadliest look I had ever seen and I watched her cautiously as she made her way to the kitched her eyes still trained on edward, she picked up the bigest knife I have ever seen a human female wield and threw it right at edward. I ducked out of the way wide-eyed "You bastard, you put a hole in my house!" she screeched at the top of her lungs while picking up other cooking utensils and throwing them at the cullen. Edward snarled at me and dodged another deadly projectile before running away, probably back to the rest of his coven where he would piss and moan about all the mean things bella had done to him.

**BPOV~**

I stared at the strangely familiar vampire boy who was crouched in front of me, "Who the hell are you?" he seemed to hold back a laugh at my comment.

"My name is Alec Volturi and I am here to take you back to Aro, he is very excited to see you again"

I suddenly had an image of a little puppy pissing itself with excitment

"Wait the Volturi?"

**REVIEW AND I SHALL CONTINUE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alec gets a surprise

_**Thank you, all the awesome pple who reviewed my story. I'm going to try and make chapter two longer. oh btw has anyone seen 'The secret of Kells'? If so imagine this story with the song lol I had it on while I was writing.**_

_Previously: _"My name is Alec Volturi and I am here to take you back to Aro, he is very excited to see you again"

I suddenly had an image of a little puppy pissing itself with excitment

"Wait the Volturi?"

**BPOV~**

I stood with my broken hand hanging uselessly on my side I was completely baffled by the fact that one of the most dangerous vampire guards was standing directly in front of me with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Why does Aro want me?" Inside my head I was secretly plotting about how I might be able to destroy Edward once and for all, being turned into a vampire is my best bet. However I would have to go through my newborn stage and not to mention train with other guards and learn how to controll my bloodlust around other people. It was all a lot to think about and I could've stood there all day pondering it by Alec decided to answer my question instead of avoiding it like most vampires, I found a small bit of respect towards him for that.

"He want's to see if your still human and if you are he was going to offer you a position with the elite guard" it almost seemed as if the Volturi were handing everything to me so that I could take my revenge, if I was going to have my revenge I would have to join the volturi but that would also make me their pawn which is probably what they were planning in the first place anyway so basically to sum up all my mind babble. I would be used for my shielding ability but would still be alowed my revenge on Edward which isn't as bad as it sounds.

"Fine what-ever just let me go pack my bags and bandage my hand then we can go" I saw a fast shrug of his shoulders before I walked up the steps, bandaged my hand and then started packing my bags.

**APOV~**

I shrugged my shoulders and watched her ascend the stair case, I went over to the couch and sat down on it slightly slouching. I heard some crashing around the room above my head but decided to ignore instead of running up there to save the girl. For all I knew she could be having trouble getting dressed with a broken hand and if I walked in there now to find a naked girl she might end up with a broken foot and me being in a lot of pain (If you get my meaning) and I wouldn't want that to happen because demetri would have a field day. I heard more crashings before she finally came down.

**BPOV~**

I came down the steps with my bag over my shoulder and my favourite T-shirt and black skinny jeans, I allowed myself a smug smile as when I saw the look Alec gave me when he noticed my shirt. "See something you like?" l knew I was being unfair but I liked making fun of vampires, ever since edward just a few moments ago I have come to realise that all vampires must be the same and they only want humans because we have something they don't. We have a life and we have beating hearts, we can acomplish so much more compared to vampires. The only reason they are able to get more things done then humans is because they have lived for hundreds of years and they have managed to keep their secret a secret from as few humans as possible. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks before turning back to Alec "you coming or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open?" I added a smirk to my comment and watched Alec shake his head to clear his thoughts before nodding and leading me out of the house.

**APOV~**

I watched her get into the car and had to shake my head again, the girl was going to the Volturi with a T-shirt that said 'Bite me' and skinny jeans with a necklace that had a vampire fang on it. Probably from the tracker that attacked her, everyone knew about what happened with the Cullens and that small coven. I swear this women must have a death wish or something maybe she was suicidal (sorry if I spelt that wrong) then that would make sense and I should probably check her birth records when I get back.

**BPOV~**

I sat in the small silver car that Alec had obviously bought earlier and put my ear-plugs in and started listening to 'Dead Man walking' it was quite catchy and I started singing it out loud when I noticed Alec looking at me wierd so I just glared at him and stared out the window for the rest of the drive towards the airport.

**REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The plane

**Thanks again for all your awesome reviews, you guys are awesome and get official free cookies~ Sorry if I spell something wrong**

**BPOV~**

By the time we had gotten to the airport I was bored out of my mind and super hungry, the second we got inside the terminal I took off towards the cafe's. I could hear Alec walking behind in me at a slow human pace but that didn't really matter at the moment, I took in all the diffrent foods and drinks I could get and had to stop myself from drooling over the counter. Finally after 5 minutes of staring and drooling I decided on a burger and frozen coke, I saw Alec give my food a look of disgust and in return I gave him a glare "Don't hate my food bloodsucker" I growled at him. I have to admit if he had made a move to take my food away I would've bitten him even though It would've broken my jaw I still would've bitten him, no-one takes my food away. Even when I was with Edward I was protective of my food, I guess I just love food and well no-one could argue with that. Most people often wonder if I take drugs considering how much I eat and how little weight I gain, I don't really mind their accusations it's just that I go hiking a lot. I mean it's not my fault if I like to do things diffrently I absolutely adore the out-doors and not to mention I had just become close friends with a pack of wolves that lived in the forest but I never told anyone.

I shook my head as I heard the almost automatic voice over the speaker telling us that the flight to 'Italy,Volterra' was about to leave and that we had to board, I had been sitting in a plastic chair eating while babbling to myself in my head. I must be going insane or something like that I was obviously barking mad. I shook my head again to clear my unwanted thoughts and put my bag in the baggage compartment on the plane and then sat in my designated seat. I sat next to the window and spent most of the flight asleep or listening to music while giving Alec dirty looks.

**APOV~**

I had to endure a whole 2 hours sitting on a plane next to the vampires new number 1 hater, it was torture. She would give me dirty looks from the corner of her eye or she would fall asleep and whenever I moved an inch she would have a scowl on her face. I mean what would happen if I was a human and I needed to pee, I wouldn't be able to move from fear that she would do something to my seat while I was gone. It was a scary thought and I chose to ignore it as I sat on a cramped plane with Bella.

**I know this chapters super short but it seems I have encountered writers block**

**If any of you have any good idea's about what should happen when she meets the Volutri again please review and tell me ^^**


End file.
